Fruit Cups and Other Stuff
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: Lorelai and Luke's relationship may be over, but what about Rory and Luke's? A fatherdaughter fluff! with implied JJ of course! Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: **Hey! I still don't own anything!

A/N: Hey you guys! This is just a short little one shot that I wrote. I know I still haven't updated I Wish I May I Wish I Might, but I'll try! The story is kind of on hiatus!

A/N: Takes place after "That's What You Get Folks, For Makin' Whoopee"

It was nearing midnight when Rory finally got Lorelai to go to sleep. She hated seeing her mother like that. Her mother hadn't given her any details on what had happened that day to make her break down, just that it was time. She needed to wallow.

The night was spent watching _An Affair to Remember_ and eating bowls of chocolate chip ice cream. There were subtle tears shed from both of the girls. Rory already knew how Lorelai was holding up, now she wanted to go see Luke.

Grabbing her coat, she headed for the diner.

-LLLLLLL-

Luke felt awful. It hurt him so much to say those things to Lorelai. Why'd he have to be such an ass to her? I guess he just wanted her to hurt just as badly as she had hurt him, even though she had gone through six months of that hurt.

"God, I'm such a jerk." Luke said to know one in particular. Luke sat down on the stairs connecting his apartment to the now destroyed diner. His life was falling apart and he didn't know how to fix it. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a jingle of the bell above the diner. Out of all the things that were destroyed in his diner, wouldn't you know that the bell would still work.

When he looked up he saw Rory standing there with a bag from Doose's.

"I knew you wouldn't eat ice cream or any of the other wallowing foods, so I brought some fruit cups. They were all I could find at Doose's." Rory said with a comforting smile.

Luke couldn't believe it, "Rory?"

"I know this is kind of weird, but just because you and mom are over, I didn't want our relationship to go down the tubes, too."

Luke got up from his spot on the step and walked over to Rory and gave her a small one armed hug, considering that the grocery bag was in the other hand.

"Thank you" was all Luke could say.

"No problem." Rory said. "How are you holdin' up? I just spent the last three hours with Mom crying."

"God, I hate that I did that to her." Luke said beating himself up, again.

"Mom didn't tell me what happened, just that she saw you. What happened?" Rory asked.

"Um…well, I said that we needed to stop fighting it, that we weren't meant to be, and that she was meant to be with someone like Ch-Christopher." Luke said his voice breaking.

Rory stared at Luke with tears in her eyes.

"I said that she should go back to being Lorelai Gilmore and I should go back to being the guy who pours her coffee."

"Luke, you were never just the guy that poured her coffee and you know that." Rory said. "You were always more to her and to me."

"Rory-" Luke started, but Rory continued.

"You were like the dad I never had. Sure, Christopher's name is on the birth certificate, but your name is in my heart. You were always there for me and for Mom. You fixed the house God knows how many times and kept us fed. You came to my caterpillar's funeral, and to my high school graduation. That's why I'm here right now. I needed to help my family." Rory said with tears falling down her face. "And hey, I could be your daughter. I've got the rant part covered. Now all I need is the flannel and the backwards baseball cap, and I'll be set." Trying to lighten the mood a little bit

Luke was desperately trying to regain his gruff demeanor, but was having a hard time as Rory's rant came to a close.

He looked Rory in the eyes. "Even though your mom and I can't seem to work it out, you will always be my daughter."

"Yeah, but you've already got April. What would you need me for? And I just realized how juvenile I just sounded. I mean come on, I'm jealous of someone I barely even know."

"And you have no reason to be jealous. You will always hold a special place in my heart as my first daughter, okay? I love you and that's all there is to it. I don't care what it looks like on paper. You have always, and will continue being my daughter, in my mind anyways." Luke said not breaking eye contact with her.

"I love you, Luke." Rory said.

"I love you, too kid" Luke said giving her a hug.

-LLLLLLL-

Rory walked into her house a little while later, to find Lorelai up on the couch.

"Rory, where were you?" Lorelai said getting off of the couch, and giving Rory a hug.

"Oh, I just went to go see Dad." Rory said nonchalantly and walked off to her room, leaving a stunned Lorelai behind.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I just felt like writing it, I was bored. Please review and tell me if you loved it or hated it.

Thanks


End file.
